


All things led to you

by sweetaskaramel



Series: I'd choose you in every universe [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Double Date, F/M, Fluff, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetaskaramel/pseuds/sweetaskaramel
Summary: A story of how Eve accidentally set her and her best friend up on a double date, which would probably change the rest of their lives.





	All things led to you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone!  
> It's been a while since I've last posted here. I had a few weeks break from writing but I feel like I'm slowly coming back on track. Hopefully I'll be able to write more, especially considering the other stories I need to work on, which I'm really excited about.  
> I truly was not expecting this draft of mine to become this long, but once I started writing I just couldn't stop. Anyways here's this Karamel / Schottmacher one shot as an early Christmas gift. I hope you like it <3

Kara Danvers was laying in her bed when her best friend and roomate showed up at her door with an excited look on her face, "I have a surprise for you!" 

Kara looked at her in surprised and asked, "Hey Eve, what makes you so happy?" 

"Look at this," the woman paused and handed her a flyer, "I know you'll love it." 

"Okay," she said grabbing the paper, "it's about a party?" 

"Check the right corner," Eve grinned. 

"A karaoke?" 

"Yeah and we're totally going, right? Before you say anything, I get that you're still upset about that thing with your ex-boyfriend, but you need to go out more, Kara. It'll make you feel better, I promise." 

"I don't know, Eve. I have a big test coming up next week and I really need to study." 

"Come on, Kara. The party is one Saturday and you can review your notes on Sunday. Please?", the girl was almost begging. 

"Okay, okay, we're going, but only because I can never say no to karaoke." 

Eve chuckled, "I knew you would say that."

\---------- 

Mike Matthews was hanging out with his best friend, Winn Schott, at the coffee shop when he got an alert on his callendar app. He looked up and asked, "Winn, did you hear about the party?"

"No, what party?" 

"The one the senior guys are throwing over the weekend. I'm pretty sure they invited the whole campus. So, what do you say about us going there?" 

"I don't know, man. I've never been the kind of guy that goes to a different party every weekend." 

"And I know that, but look, you don't even need to stay there for more than half an hour if you don't want to, but it would be cool if you at least show up, you know? And just to be clear, I'm not gonna force you or anything, okay? It's fine either way." 

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I go with you and enjoy the party for a couple of minutes, right?" 

Mike grinned and high fived his friend, "That's the spirit."

\---------- 

It was 5pm when the girls started to get dressed. Kara wasn't sure what she wanted to wear yet, so she went to her closet to find something she liked. She picked a short overall washed in dark blue denim and a white shirt to go underneath. She did a light make up for the eyes but had a red shade of lipstick on her lips. For her hair, she chose to let it down.

Kara left the bathroom and saw Eve standing in front of the mirror. She stopped in her tracks and asked, "Need any help?" 

"Yeah, actually", Eve turned to her friend, "Do you think this belt will match with my dress?" 

"Hmmm, let me see." 

"So? What do you think?" 

"It looks great. How come everything looks good on you?" 

"You think so?" 

"Yeah, I really do. But changing the subject, are you ready?", Kara asked putting on her white sandals. 

"Almost, I just need to put on some lipstick and we're good to go." 

Eve gave one more look at herself in the mirror and then the girls left to have fun on a Saturday night.

\---------- 

When Winn and Mike arrived at the location, they could see a lot of people inside. The dj was playing some songs, because the karaoke hadn't started yet.

They passed through the crowd until they got to the other side of the dance floor. 

"What do you think? Was it worth coming here?", Mike asked over the loud music. 

"I don't know. I mean, we just got here, how would I know?" 

"You're right. But how long do you plan on staying?" 

"I'm not sure yet." 

"You're gonna sing at least one song with me, right?" 

"Of course. Do you think I would let you go up there by yoursef to have fun without me? Never." 

"Thank you! So, do you want a drink?" 

"No, I'm good." 

"I'll go grab one for myself then. I'll be back in a few." 

"Okay," Winn said. He looked around the room and in that exact moment the door opened and _she_ came into his line of vision. She was beautiful! She came in with a friend, but he couldn't pay attention anywhere else; his eyes were focused on that girl with a floral yellow dress and that girl only.

... 

Kara and Eve stepped inside the huge house. Who this placed belonged to? Neither of them knew, but it was a public party, so did that really matter?

Miss Tessmacher scanned the room to see if she recognized anyone and that's when she saw _him_. He was wearing a check short sleeve shirt and a light blue jeans. He was staring at her, but when he noticed she was staring back, he looked away. She was feeling some things inside of her without any explanation. It was cheesy and kind of funny. 

Eve grabbed Kara's arms and said, "Did you see that guy?" 

"What? Who?" 

"He was right there", she said pointing to the dance floor, "and he was looking at me." 

"Well, I didn't get to see how he looks like but maybe he went to get a drink or something?" 

"Yeah, maybe. But, okay, enough of that. Are we here to have fun or what?" 

"Yes! What are we waiting for?" Kara might have been a little uncertain about coming to this party, but every since they arrived, not once Kara regretted her decision. 

At the other side of the room Mike and Winn were trying to decide which song they were going to sing, but it was being difficult for one of them, because there was something else going on inside his mind. 

"So", Winn started awkwardly, "you know when we first got here and you went to get that drink?" 

Mike looked up at him, "Yeah?" 

"Well, I kinda of met a girl. We didn't exactly meet per se, but we shared a look, sure, it was only for a little fraction of time, but I think I felt something. Is that normal or am I going too fast? Because if I'm going too fast, I don't-" 

Mike cut him off, "Easy there, buddy. Okay, you saw a girl and she was attractive to you, it's totally normal for you to have these exciting feelings and all that kind of stuff. Now tell me, what did you do?" 

"Besides look at her and make a fool of myself by running off? Nothing." 

"Dude! Aren't you going to invite her on a date or something?" 

"I don't know. Should I? I mean, I barely know her." 

"Well, if you like the girl and you're nice and respectful to her and she says yes, then I don't see what the problem really is." 

"But what if she says no?" 

"You'll never know unless you try. I feel like this is one of the most clichés advices to ever exist, but it has a point, though." 

"I just- I don't think I have the guts." 

"You have until the end of the party to decide, I'm just saying." 

"Yeah, yeah, I know", Winn said and went back to look through the songs list when suddenly an idea came to his mind, "What if we went on a double date?" 

"Then who's gonna be my date?" 

"I could ask her to bring a friend, I don't know. Just do this one thing for me? You know how horrible I am on social interations." 

Mike thought about that for a while and finally said, "Okay, I'll do it. I can see how important this is for you and I don't wanna ruin it. But the first thing you're gonna do when you'll see that girl again is ask her. Deal?" 

"Deal." 

After long minutes they finally chose a song: I Want It That Way by Backstreet Boys.

... 

The host announced the next person to sing; it was a redhead girl singing Shake It Off by Taylor Swift. She wasn't that great but she wasn't that bad either, she was just fine.

The song had just ended and Eve turned to talk to Kara while they waited for the person up on the stage get ready. When the girls looked up again, Eve was taken by surprise when she saw who was performing next. 

"It's him." 

"Who? The guy from before?" 

"Yeah." 

"Which one?" 

"The shorter. Isn't he cute?" 

"Yeah and he's totally your type. 100%" 

"I know, right? How about you?" 

"Me? What about me?" 

"Do you have eyes on someone here tonight?" Eve asked. 

"What? No, not really," Kara said trying to keep her eyes off of the good-looking guy with a charming smile, dressed in a gray shirt, rolled up jacket and black jeans next to the guy her friend was telling her about, but failing.

... 

In the middle of the song, Winn saw her again. She was smiling and looking at him. As soon as the song ended, he went to find her.

"Hi", he started awkwardly. 

"Hi", she smiled. 

"I know you've probably noticed this by now, but, hmm, I couldn't stop looking at you the entire night and I hope you don't think I'm creepy for doing that. I just wanted you to know that you're beautiful." 

"Oh, thank you! Don't worry about that. I don't think you're creepy, unless you think I'm creepy, because I'm pretty sure I was staring at you too", she chuckled and so did he. 

"I'm Winn, nice to meet you", he said extending his hands. 

She gracefully took it, "Nice to meet you, too. I'm Eve." 

"So, hm, would you like to go out and grab a coffee or something someday?" 

"I would love that. Should I give you my number or?" 

"Yeah, sure. Wait a minute, just let me grab it", he got his phone from his back pocket and handed it to her, "Here you go." 

She saved her number and gave the phone back to him, "Here." 

"I should give you my number as well. I don't want you to think I'm like one of those jerks who get a girl's number but never calls back. Is that okay for you?" 

"Yeah, for sure. I didn't think you'd be like one of them, but it's nice to have a confirmation." 

He just smiled. "Anyways, I should go now. I feel like I took much time of you from your friend. But before I leave, I need to make sure I'm not halucinating. You really agreed on going out on a date with me, right?" 

"Yes, Winn, I did. You're definitely not halucinating", she said smiling. 

"Alright, I'm leaving now. I'll text you tomorrow, I promise." 

"Winn?", she called impulsively before he left, "is it okay if I bring a friend?" 

"Yes, of course. I was just gonna tell you I was bringing a friend too. Thanks for reminding me."

... 

Eve couldn't find Kara anywhere, but she had a pretty good hunch of where her friend might be: the table food. And surely enough, that's where she was.

"There you are." 

"Hey, Eve!", Kara noticed her friend couldn't stop grinning, so she asked, "Why are you so happy?" 

"I talked to him." 

"You did? That's great. Tell me everything." 

"Well, first he said I was beautiful and he couldn't stop looking at me, then he asked me on a date and so I gave him my number and he gave me his. Oh, Kara, he was so dreamy," she sighed. "And, hmm, there's this other thing I need to talk to you about, but it's something I'm not sure you're gonna be okay with." 

"Just tell me." 

"I kind of set us up on a double date." 

Kara nearly choked on her food. After a couple of longs coughs, she put herself together, "You what now?" 

"I don't know what I was thinking! I just- I suddenly got nervous about going out with this very cute guy and I was afraid of ruining everything that in the spur of moment I asked him if I could bring a friend with me." 

"Eve! What is he gonna think of that? Why would you do something like-" 

"It's okay. In fact, he's bringing a friend of his own." 

"He is?" 

"Yes! Will you please come with me? Don't think of it as a date, just as," she paused, "as friends hanging out." 

"But we're not even friends. I barely know him." 

"Which is all the more reason why we need to go and get to know them." 

"I'll think about it. Okay?" 

"That's a start, at least."

... 

Kara finished her food and turned to Eve, "I think it's time to go home. It's past midnight already."

"You're right. Let's go then." 

They had just passed the door when Eve suddenly remembered, "Kara, wait. I left my purse inside. I'll be right back." 

"Okay, but be fast, it's cold out here", she said crossing her arms, trying to keep herself warm. She regretted coming with this short overalls; she liked them but it was really cold outside. She was in such a hurry earlier that she totally forgot to bring her coat. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a male voice asking, "Are you okay, miss?" 

She turned to him, "Why do you ask?" 

"Because I can see you are freezing." 

"I'm fine. I'm just waiting for my friend and she's gonna be here any minute now." 

"Alright", he nodded. After a few seconds of silence, he questioned again, "Is it okay if I wait for my friend here with you?" 

"Yeah, sure." 

_"What's taking Eve so long?"_ Kara mentally asked herself, _"I mean, she just had to go back in, get her purse and leave. It's easy,"_ she closed her eyes. _"I'm tired and cold and I just want to go home and -"_

"I'm sorry, but I can't watch you freezing like that and do nothing. Here, take this. It's not much but it should be enough," the guy said taking off his jacket and puttind around Kara's back. 

She just murmured a low, "Thanks." 

A black car pulled over and a honk was heard. The driver put his head out of the car and yelled to the guy next to her, "Are you coming or what?" 

"So, my ride's here. It was nice meeti-," he saw she was taking off the jacket and then quicky added, "No, it's fine. Keep it with you. You need it more than me. It was nice to meet you," he paused, waiting for her to say her name. 

"Kara. Kara Danvers." She picked it up, quickly. 

"Alright, then. It was great to meet you, Kara. I'm Mike Matthews, by the way. Well, I'll see you around. Or not. Who knows. Anyways, goodnight, Kara." 

She chuckled at the way he said that so fast and waved at him, "Goodnight, Mike." 

Kara had to wait ten more minutes until Eve came back. They could finally go home and Kara could finally have her sleep.

\---------- 

The next day Kara woke up to see Eve smiling at her phone. Kara didn't even need to ask who she was texting with; the gleam in her best friend's eyes told her everything she needed to know.

"What're you doing on your phone so early?", she teased. 

"You know, just busy with some stuff. No big deal." 

"Come on, Eve! I know you're talking to the guy from yesterday. It's fine." 

"So, you're not mad at me?" 

"Well, I might have been a little overwhelmed, but I'm definitely not mad at you." 

"You're going then?" 

"Yeah, I am. I thought a lot about it and I should just give it a chance." 

"Good, because we already know where we're going." 

"And you're gonna tell me or is that a surprise, too?" 

"Of course I'm gonna tell you. We're going bowling! What do you say?" 

"I like it. When are we going?" 

"Next week." 

"Okay. Are you excited?" 

"Very much. And you?" 

"Yes, surprisingly I am. I think it'll be fun." 

"Oh, Kara, I forgot to ask you something. What's with this jacket you came home with last night?" 

"It just that, hmm... a very nice man gave it to me because I was cold. That's it." 

"But are you gonna keept it?" 

"I don't know, maybe? How can I give it back?" 

"Well, did you get his number?" 

"No, but I got his name." 

"Oh, okay. What is his name?" 

"Mike Matthews." 

"Hmm, never heard of him. We should try and find him on facebook, what do you think?" 

"Maybe later. We have to go shopping now, remember? And I still need to finish my notes." 

"Shoot. We better get ready soon, then. The sooner we start, the sooner we get to end it." 

"Maybe if you didn't get so lovey dovey with your crush over the phone, then you'd be ready by now." 

"Hey," Eve threw a pillow at Kara and said, "We weren't lovey dovey, okay? And he's not my crush. We're just friends, alright?" 

"Okay, if you say so," Kara shrugged and ran to the bathroom before Eve throws another pillow at her.

\---------- 

Winn was the first one to arrive at the bowling place. Even though they were supposed to meet at 5 pm, he got there at 4 and had to wait twenty minutes until Mike showed up.

"Hey, man! What's up?", he greeted his friend. 

"I'm good. You got a table already?" 

"Yeah, I did. I got here a little bit earlier than expected so I had to make sure we'd get a good table. Do you want to go there or wait for them here?" 

"I think we should sit down or else someone might take our place." 

"You're right. But how are we going to know they're here?" 

"We just need to make sure you're facing the door." 

"Okay, follow me." 

It was 4:50pm when the girls arrived. Mike had his back to Kara, which meant they couldn't see each other. Winn waved his hand at them and both boys got up to say hello. 

"It's you", Kara said surprise when Mike turned to her. 

"Yeah, it's me. And you're here, too. When I said I'd see you around I was not expecting this." 

"Wait, do you guys know each other?", Winn asked. 

"Kinda", Kara replied. 

Eve turned to her friend, "Do you care to explain? Because I'm really not following." 

"He's the man that let me use his jacket." 

"You're kidding?" 

"No, I'm not." 

"Oh my goodness! What are the chances? It must be fate, like, you guys are meant to find each other or something." 

"Don't get any ideas inside your head, little miss. It's just a coincidence, okay?" A very unexpected coincidence, Kara mentally added. 

"Hold on, is this the girl you were telling me about the other night?", Winn asked his friend in a whisper. 

"Yeah, she is", Mike replied in the same tone. 

"Wow, who could've guessed this would happen." 

"Anyways", Mike called their attention, "Fate or not fate, I'm really glad you're here, Kara. At least we'll be third wheels together, am I right?" 

"Yes, you're right", Kara smiled and then asked, "You remember my name?" 

"Of course I remember your name. How can I forget the name of such a beautiful woman?" 

"You flatter me, Mike", Kara said trying not to blush, but failing. 

"Would you two stop flirting now please?", Eve asked. 

"We're not flirting." 

"Sure you're not, Kara", she said sarcastically. 

"What are we still doing standing here? Let's sit, everyone", Winn changed the subject. 

They sat down - Eve and Kara in one side, Winn and Mike on the other - and read the menu. 

"What if we get fries and pizza?", Mike suggested. 

"I'm okay with it", Kara agreed. 

"Me too", Winn and Eve said at the same time. 

"But we're not gonna order now, right?", Mike asked. 

"No, we just got here. Let's play first," Winn replied. 

"So, for our first round, we're gonna have a very cliche battle", Kara started, "And that battle will be boys versus girls. Before we begin though, I should warn you guys to get ready, because we're about to defeat you." 

Mike narrowed his eyes at her jokingly, "Okay, then prove it." 

"Oh, we will," Kara said trying to sound serious, but was, in fact, trying to hold back a laugh. 

They were having so much fun that they almost forgot about their little "bet". If it wasn't for Kara, they wouldn't know the girls had won. 

"See? I told you we would beat you guys", she celebrated. 

"Yeah, you did. Congrats", Mike said, a smile adorning his lips. 

"We accept our defeat," Winn bowed his head in a funny way. "But let's talk about another important thing, that is, are we going to order now?" 

Eve was the one to speak, "That's a good idea, and while we wait for it to be ready, we'll keep playing." 

"Maybe this time we could change the teams?", Winn suggested. 

"You mean like, you and Eve versus me and Mike?" 

"Exactly. It makes sense, right? Like, we're on a double date and all." 

"I'm in", Mike said and looked at Kara. 

"Me too." 

"Okay, then. While you guys get ready, I'll go and order our food", Winn announced and left. 

As soon as he came back, the game started. That round wasn't easy, there were a lot of turnarounds, but in the end, Kara and Mike won with a difference of three points.

... 

Eve and Winn had only a few slices of pizza before they went to play again, leaving Kara and Mike alone to have a private moment to talk.

"So", Kara started the conversation, "I should give you your jacket back." 

"Don't worry about it. It's not a problem." 

"But I still think I have to give it back to you. Even if we weren't in this situation we are in right now, I would've found a way to give it to you." 

"Oh, yeah? What would you have done, then?" 

"I don't know, I would probably try to search you on facebook?" 

"And you probably would have found me. Anyways, how do you wanna do it? I should give you my number, right?" 

"Yeah, and I'll give you mine as well. Just in case." 

"Sounds good to me." 

They saved each other's numbers and then went to join Winn and Eve on the bowling alley. 

It was almost 9pm when they decided to leave, "This was fun. We should do it more", Eve said. 

Winn agreed, "We totally should." 

"It was great seeing you again, Kara." 

"I could say the same about you, Mike. And it was nice meeting you, Winn." 

"You too, girl." 

Kara smiled, "Goodnight, guys."

\---------- 

It was only after lunch that Kara got up the courage to send a text to Mike.

_"Mike? It's Kara. Are you there?"_

Two minutes later, she got a reply. 

_**"Hey, Kara! What's up?"**_

_"I was just gonna ask you when I should return your jacket."_

_**"Well, I'm busy all week with my exams, is it okay if we meet next Saturday?"**_

_"That's great. I'm actually busy with my own tests, so..."_

_**"Oh, you too?"**_

_"Yeah, that sucks."_

_**"Tell me about it. Anyways, I should get back to my study now... Good luck!**_

_"You, too!"_

\---------- 

Kara was so focused on her exams that she didn't even realized the week was over. She still had to figure out what to wear, so she went to her closet and picked a ripped jeans and a blue striped t-shirt; she chose a simple outfit because she was just going to give back a piece of clothe, nothing more, but that didn't mean there wasn't a small part of her that wasn't a little bit curious and excited for this meeting.

 _"Hi! Where exactly are we meeting?"_ , she sent him and dropped her phone on the table so she could focus on her hair. After a lot of thoughts, she decided to put it up in a messy bun. 

A minute later came his reply, _"Is it okay if we meet at a coffee house?"_

_"Yeah, sure"_ , she waited for the address and when she got it, she typed, _"Thanks, I'll see you there."_

... 

When she got there, she could see him waiting for her outside and he looked quite good on his dark blue jeans and white shirt.

"Hey", he said. 

"Hi! First things first, here's your jacket." 

"Thanks. Do you, hmmm, want to grab a coffee or something?" 

Kara was not expecting that, but she couldn't say no, because honestly, she was starving. 

They entered the building and the first thing Mike said was, "I hope you don't mind the place I chose." 

"It's okay. This is actually my favorite place." 

"No way! It's mine, too." 

"'What a coincidence." 

"I know, right? And it's the second one already, it's so weird", he paused, "What's your go to drink?" 

"I must say... caramel latte. It's my absolutely favorite. And yours?" 

"That's a very good one. Mine is the chocolate mocha." 

"I've never had one before. Is it good?" 

"You should definitely try someday. It has an amazing taste." 

"Maybe I'll try one today and see if-", Kara was about to keep talking when the barista called for them. They were asking for their drinks when Kara decided she wanted a blueberry donut. 

She was about to pay when she felt a hand over her left shoulder, "I got it." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Absolutely. It was my idea of coming here in the first place, after all." 

"Thanks! You're such a gentleman." He looked at her with an expression that said _"I try."_

They were walking away from the counter when Kara spoke again, "Thank you again for the coffee and the donut." 

"No problem. Thank you for keeping me company and you know, the jacket." 

"I should go now. I had a great time with you this morning." 

"Yeah? So did I." 

She blushed and smiled, "I really should go now. Bye, Mike." 

"Bye," he said. Before she left for real, he called, "Kara?" 

She turned around, "Yeah?" 

"Can I send you a message someday?" 

She looked deep into his eyes and felt butterflies in her stomach. With a smile on her lips she answered, "Yes, you can."

\---------- 

Kara didn't want to admit it, but she was kind of hoping he'd send her a message, like he said he would; it was all she could think about in that week. She tried to keep her focus on something else and was almost achieving her goals when her phone buzzed on her nightstand. She opened it up to see a text from him.

_**"Hey :)"**_

_"Hi! How are you?"_

_**"Good. And you?"**_

_"I'm fine. Just doing some homework"_

_**"Oh. I hope I didn't interrupt"**_

_"No, it's fine. I was about to take a break anyway"_

_**"Sorry for taking so long to text you. I was busy with some stuff"**_

_"It's okay. I hope you worked it out, at least?"_

_**"Yeah, I did. It was just a problem with my parents, no big deal"**_

_"Do you wanna talk about it?"_

_**"No, I'm fine. I don't wanna burden you with my problems"**_

_"Okay, but if you do want to, I'm here for you, even if we just met. Alright?"_

_**"Thanks, Kara. Let's talk about something else"**_

_"Yeah, but about what?"_

_**"I don't know, like, what are your favorite tv shows?"**_

_"Well, I have a lot of favorites. That's gonna be hard"_

_**"Okay, tell me your top three"**_

_"Hmm, let me see... Friends, for sure. Oh, Brooklyn Nine-Nine. I love that show! And the third one, well I really like that show Reign, how about you?"_

_**"You love friends too! I'm watching that show for the second time now. We should watch one episode together, what do you think? And sorry, I don't watch those other two shows. Should I watch it?**_

_**My favorite ones have to be The Flash, The Good Place and there's this new show I'm obsessed with named Manifest. It's so good, you should definitely see it"**_

_"Well, maybe someday we can have a Friends marathon, and we can ask Winn and Eve to joins us too, how's that?_

_And you definitely should watch B99 and Reign. Those shows are just amazing. I love them so much! It's been a while since I've last watched Reign, but I'm thinking of seeing it all over again. As for B99, I'm watching for the third time. And the greatest thing is that I still laugh each episode, even if I've seen them already_

_I watch flash and the tgp too!! They're great. My sister watches this new show too and she says it's great too. Should I add it to my list?"_

_**"If a Friends marathon is really happening, count me in! You do it and I'll add b99 and Reign to mine, deal?"**_

_"We should definitely talk to them. So, I was thinking, since Christmas is coming, we should watch all of their Christmas episodes, what do you think?_

_Deal"_

_**"I'll talk to Winn and you talk to Eve. And that is a PERFECT idea."**_

_"Yeah, I'll do it._

_Mike, it's getting late and I need to get up really early tomorrow"_

_**"Ah, I was enjoying talking to you :(**_

_**Wow, it's already 1am. Sorry for keeping you up"**_

_"Yeah, me too. I like talking to you_

_hey, it's my fault too_

_you're nice :)"_

_**"You're nice too!**_

_**Goodnight, Kara ❤️"**_

_"Night, Mike"_

\---------- 

It was tuesday night and the girls were in their living room when Kara mentioned the Friends marathon idea. 

"Oh, I like it. Who's coming?" 

"You know, just me, you, Mike and Winn." 

"Mike, huh?" 

"Don't even get started." 

"What? I didn't say anything." 

"But I know you were going to." 

"I was just gonna say that it's about time you put yourself out there again." 

"Nothing's gonna happen, though. We're just friends, okay?" 

"You're always saying you guys are just friends, but I can see the way you look at each other, you're not fooling anyone. I'm just saying, if you feel something for him, I think you should go for it." 

"I don't have those kind of feelings for him", she said, even though the butterflies in her stomach told her the opposite, but Eve didn't need to know about that. "Can we just talk about something else, please?" 

"Okay. When's the marathon happening?" 

"We were thinking on friday, what do you say?" 

"I think it's great. Have you talked to Winn?" 

"Mike was going to." 

"Oh, okay. I think we should-", Eve was about finish her sentence when she got interrupted by a notification on her phone. "It's Winn... but I'll text him later." 

"Why? You're literally doing nothing." 

"I don't want to be rude and leave you alone." 

"Don't worry about me. I have something else to do", she said when she noticed her phone buzzing. 

_**"Hi, Kara. How was your day?"**_

_"Hey, Mike. It was okay, but I'm a little nervous about the results of a presentation I did today"_

_**"I'm sure you did great. You always do"**_

_"How was yours?"_

_**"It was stressful with my exams and all, but talking to you makes me feel better"**_

Kara accidentaly said "awww" out loud, which caught Eve's attention. She narrowed her eyes and asked, "What was that?" 

"It was nothing, just a kitten gif I saw", Kara awkwardly replied. 

"Can I see it?" 

Kara quickly said, "No, you can't. I just closed the page, sorry." 

That certainly made the Eve suspicious, but she chose not to say a word, instead she went back to her text conversation with Winn. 

Kara unlocked her phone and opened up her message page with Mike again. 

_"I'm glad you're feeling better"_

_**"Yeah, me too. Are you busy right now?"**_

_"I was about to go to bed."_

_**"Same, but I really just wanted to check on you and see how you're doing."**_

_"That's very sweet of you!_

_Goodnight :)"_

_**"Goodnight, Kara. I hope you have nice dreams."**_

\---------- 

The week passed in a blink of an eye and the boys got at Kara and Eve's place at 7pm, arms holding bags full of food and drinks.

"I hope we're not too late", Mike announced. 

"You're right on time", Kara said. 

They walked in and after settling down Winn asked, "What are we waiting for?" 

Eight episodes later, Winn whispered to Eve, "I need to speak with you." 

"Let's talk in the kitchen." 

They got up from the couch, leaving Kara and Mike alone. 

"So, what do you want to talk about?" 

Winn took her hands in his and said, "I just wanted to say thank you for this night. And that there is something I've been wanting to do for a long time now." 

"And what is that thing?", Eve asked nervously, because she could feel something big was about to happen. 

He kept looking between her eyes and lips and she did the same as him. Eve's heart was pounding and Winn felt like his hands were sweating. He took a step closer to her, saw she was closing her eyes and then he leaned in. Once they found each other's lips, their minds slowed and time became unknown. Even from an outside look, you could feel their instant chemistry. Eve put her arms around his neck whilst he pulled her closer by her waist. The kiss lasted for a few minutes, before they eventually broke apart, in need of air to breathe. They looked at each other and Winn kissed the tips of Eve's nose, which made her smile.

... 

"Can I get you anything?", Kara asked.

"No, I'm fine," he said before a silence fell upon them. "So, what are you doing for Christmas?" 

"I have no plans yet, but my sister and parents are coming over." He nodded and she could feel somehing was off, "What's wrong?" 

"It's just that", he paused, "I have to fly all the way over to my parents for Christmas, but I really don't want to." 

"Well, do you want to spend it with me?" 

"I don't want to intrude your family's dinner." 

"You wouldn't be intruding anything. Besides, Eve's staying too, and it would be lovely to have you there as well." 

He was about to deny her offer but then he saw the sincere look on her face and wind up saying yes. After a few seconds of silence he got up, "It's getting late, so I should go find Winn and go home." 

She nodded her head and led him to the kitchen and they found Winn and Eve talking very closely. 

Kara cleared her throat and Mike called for his friend, "It's time to leave, buddy." 

"Already?" 

"Yeah, it's almost midnight and I'm sure the girls have their own stuff to do tomorrow." 

"Sure, okay", he turned to Eve, "I had a really nice time with you tonight." 

"Me too, I hope we get to do this again." 

Mike looked at Kara, "Thanks for the night." 

"You guys are always welcome here, you know that." 

"Good night, girls," Mike said before he and Winn passed through the door.

\---------- 

Three months after that first double date Winn and Eve started dating. Eve wasn't spending much time in their loft and that made Kara feel a little lonely.

Kara had nothing to do on that Friday night, so she called her sister. 

"Hey, Kara! What's up?" 

"Hi, Alex. Nothing much, I was just calling you to know about our holiday plans." 

"Oh, that. Well, I already told you what I wanted to do, but you didn't agree with me, as always." 

"Of course, no one wants to spend a holiday at a concert, Alex!" 

"Why not? It could be fun." 

"Because we're supposed to spend Christmas with family and close friends and not with some random strangers, and you know that." 

"I do know, but it doesn't mean it's something I agree with. This is pointless, we're never gonna come up with a solution, cause we're both too stubborn. What if we make a deal instead?" 

"What kind of deal?" 

"We do whatever you want to do for Christmas, but I get to decide our new year's eve plan, okay?" 

"Yeah, that should work." 

"Anyway, let's talk about something else. Like, are you seeing anyone?" 

"I may have been texting with this guy for a couple of months, but I don't know where it's going." 

"Do you like him?", Alex went straight to the point, as usual. 

"I'm not sure, I think I'm starting to? But it doesn't matter, I don't even know how he feels about me." 

"Why don't you ask him?" 

"Nope, not doing that. What if I told him and he doesn't reciprocate? It would make things too awkward and I don't want to ruin our friendship." 

"If you don't want to ask, fine, but the least you can do is pay attention to the details. If he likes you, he'll show it." 

Now that Alex had mentioned that, Kara could realize all the little things he did for her, like when he randomly compliments her, even when she's not expecting a compliment; or when he patiently listens to her while she's ranting about something; when he texts her in the middle of the day every once in a while; when he made that playlist with songs that they both love; when he's not afraid of doing goofy and embarrasing things in front of her; when they're out for a coffe or something else and he always make sure to open the doors for her; when she caught him looking at her when he thought she wasn't looking, she thought it was all wishful thinking, but now it felt like... 

"Kara? Are you there?" 

"Yeah, I'm here, sorry." 

"What made you so distracted?" 

"I was just thinking about something. But enough talking about me, I want to hear more about this girl you're seeing. Sam, was it?" 

Alex started speaking, but she totally zoned out because she had one thought in her mind only: _She was falling for Mike._

\---------- 

The boys were playing pool in the local bar when Winn realized his friend was distracted, "You know what, I think we should take a break. You're clearly not scoring as much as you usually do, and that is weird, especially because you're so much better in this game than me. Here's what we're gonna do, you go find us a table and I'll get us drinks, okay?" Mike gave him a small nod. When Winn came back he asked, "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean by that?" 

"Well, there's a slight change in your behavior and I can tell there's definitely something happening in your life you're not telling me about." 

Mike considered his words for a second, struggling whether or not to tell him. He decided to let it all out and tell the truth, "It's about Kara. When I'm with her I have this feeling inside me that I don't even know how to explain. She makes me feels things I've never felt before. Honestly, it's all so confusing for me. Can you help me?" 

"With what, exactly?" 

"Help me understand what's happening to me." 

"Okay, but I can't help you if you don't tell me how you feel." 

"I just-", he breathed, "I think it's cute the way she touches her hair and curl her locks with the tips of her fingers or when she flicks it around. It's adorable to watch her when she's passionate about something or when she's really into a hobby and rant about it to me. She has this cute little face when she's embarrassed and that charming smile when she looks at me that I think it's almost impossible not to smile along with her. And what about her laugh? Man, that honest, free-spirited laugh that lights up her face and the sound of her laughter and the way her eyes crinkle it's just, I don't even have enough words to express the beauty of it, honestly. Her make-up free PJ look, all comfy and messy when we're having a movie night? I don't think I've seen someone as stunning as her, really. I admire how strong, independent, passionate and confident she is when it comes to her dreams and goals... I love her for just being her and I don't know when I started to feel this way, but I can't stop thinking about her. What do I do?" 

"Dude, I don't think you realized what you just said." 

"What do you mean?" 

"You said you love her for just being her." 

Mike lowered his head and said, "I did, didn't I? Now what?" 

"Well, the most obvious thing you should do is tell her how you feel." 

"I know that, but it doesn't make it any easier. What if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same way? What if she's already seeing someone else? What if-" 

"I'm gonna stop you right there, before you become too paranoid. Listen, in case it makes you feel better, I don't think she's seeing anyone, at least according to Eve, her best friend. Do you want me to ask her if Kara happens to be interested in you?" 

"No, it's fine. You don't have to do that." 

"Okay, so you're telling her, then?" 

"Yeah, but I don't know when." 

"Just don't wait too long."

\---------- 

Christmas week arrived and Kara was in the airport to pick her sister and parents up. She didn't get to spend as much time as she wanted with her family, due to her living far away, which is why she always made sure to enjoy whatever time they had together.

They were barely five minutes inside the apartment when Alex mentioned she wanted to go out. Kara took her for a walk downtown when they ran into Mike. 

"Mike!", the blonde called. 

"Kara? Hey. It's good to see you." 

"You too. How's everything going?" 

"Things have been great, actually. I recently found out something that I should've realized sooner." 

"Is that a good thing?" 

"Yeah, definitely. But tell me about you, how have you been?" 

"I've been good, thanks. Enjoying the break and all." Alex could sense something was up with those two and she wanted to hear the details of it, but she decided to do so later, for that moment she had to get their attention, so she coughed, "Right, hmm, Mike, this is my sister, Alex. Alex, this is Mike Matthews." 

He extended his hand and she took it, "Hi, nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you." 

"Good things only, I hope", she chuckled. 

"Don't worry about that. Kara says you're great." He smiled. "I think I should go now, I don't want to keep you guys from doing whatever you need to do. Alex, it was lovely to meet you and Kara, it's always a joy seeing you." 

"You're coming tomorrow night, right?" 

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it." 

"Good. See you tomorrow", Kara said and he waved at her. 

As soon as he was out of reach, Alex turned to her sister asking, "Is that the guy you like?" 

"What makes you say that?" 

"I'm not stupid. I saw the way your eyes shined when you saw each other." 

"What do you think? About him, I mean." 

"Well, I can't say much, since I just met him, but he seems to be a great guy. I can see why you like him. And for the record, I think he likes you back." 

"You think so?" 

"Come on, Kara, it's so obvious. I don't get how you're still not able to see it, seriously. But tell me, what are you gonna do about it?" 

"I'm not sure, but I do know that I'm excited to have our movie night like we do everytime we spend the holidays together." 

"Changing the subject to avoid talking about her love life, that's such a Kara thing to do." 

"Shut up, Alex." 

"What? You know I'm telling the truth. But if you don't want to talk about it, fine, I'll respect it." 

"Thank you." 

"But... if you ask me, I think you two would make a cute couple. I'm just saying." 

Kara quicly glanced at her before saying, "To be honest, I think we do look good together." 

"What? Kara Danvers agreeing with me? That's new. Does that mean you are finally ready to tell him how you feel?" 

"Not yet, but I'm working on it." 

"Okay, baby steps, that's good. So, should we go home now?" 

"Yes, finally! Those candies aren't going to eat themselves, after all."

\---------- 

Kara was adjusting the last details of the decorations when she heard the doorbell ringing; it was Eve who came first from her guests. Five minutes later and she heard it again and she got up from her seat to answer it. She opened the door and found him standing there with a bottle of wine in hands. She let him in and in that exact moment her parents decided to appear in the kitchen door. They looked at the man next to her and she grabbed Mike's hands to introduce him properly.

"Mom, Dad, this is Mike, my friend." 

"Good evening, Mrs. Danvers, Mr. Danvers, it's a pleasure to meet you." 

"Please, call me Eliza." 

"There's no reason to be so formal, kid. Just call me Jeremiah and that will do it." 

"Alright, then." 

Kara involuntarily smiled at that interaction. She was a little nervous of what her parents might say about him, but so far everything was great. 

"We just came here to let you kids know dinner's ready", Eliza announced. 

"It was about time", Alex said rubbing her hands and making everyone laugh.

... 

They were chilling in the living room after a nice and calm dinner when Kara suddenly got up, "Are you guys ready for some games?"

"Sure, let's do it," Eve said. 

Mike was the one to ask, "What are we playing?" 

"Our first game will be charades and we're gonna be separated in three teams, and that being me and dad, Mike and mom, Eve and Alex." Mike was a little aprehensive about teaming up with the mother of the girl he liked, but he tried to play it cool. After an hour of fun and laughter, the game came to the end with Kara and her father winning. The night was still young and they had nothing else to do, so the girl suggested a new game for them to play, "I was thinking maybe we could do that one where we try to guess the drawing, but we'd do it with a Christmas theme." 

Alex quickly had an idea, "Can we change the teams for this one, though? This way it wouldn't be too repetitive and it would give a different dynamic to the group, if you know what I mean." 

"I get what you're saying and that makes sense. Our teams will be-" 

"You and Mike, me and dad, Eve and mom." 

Kara looked at her sister and mouthed, _"I know what you're doing"_. Alex looked back with an innocent face and replied in the same tone, _"I have no idea what you're talking about."_ The blonde looked away and said, "Now that we've settled this, is everyone ready to play?" 

The room erupted with cheers and the game started. Lots of rounds later and with 6 points to spare, Kara and Mike won. They high fived and Alex could feel the electricity and the chemistry from where she was sitting.

... 

"It was nice meeting you, dear. I hope I get to see you more often," Eliza said to Mike before he left and Kara blushed.

He smiled shyly, "Thanks for having me." 

Kara led him to the door and kissed his cheek as a goodbye and he could feel his skin burning. Kara closed the door and leaned on it with her eyes closed and a smile on her lips. 

"And yet she keeps saying they're just friends," Alex teased her sister. "I don't know what's taking you so long to finally kiss. I mean, I'm here less than a week and I can see sparkles flying whenever you two talk." 

Eve from the her spot on the couch agreed with Alex and Kara just ignored those two and went to sit on the couch as well. 

Alex had just sat on the arm chair when she said, "Don't think I forgot about our deal, little sis." 

"I know you wouldn't, you have a great memory. Have you decided where we're going?" 

"You bet I did", Kara looked at her expectantly and she continued, "We're going to a new year's party that's happening in a club outside the city. And you're going with us, Eve." 

"Oh, that'll be fun. Can I take my boyfriend with me?" 

"Of course", Alex said and looked at Kara, "And you can take yours too." 

"First of all, we're not dating," Kara started and she could hear Alex murmuring _"yet"_ and added, "but I'll invite him anyway."

\---------- 

"Who's driving?", Kara asked after they finished packing up Mike's car.

"I'll do it", he said grabbing his keys. 

Kara looked at him, "Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, absolutely." 

"I call for the back seat!", Alex immediatly shouted, because she knew Winn and Eve wouldn't be separated and she wanted her sister to sit besides Mike; it wasn't like she would be _right_ next to him, but you know what she meant. 

"Gee, I get it, don't need to yell about it, Alex." 

"Have fun, kids, but be careful." 

"We always are, mom," Kara said and winked at her mother.

... 

After a fun and fast ride, they stepped out of the car and looked at their surroundings; it was a small town, but there were a lot of cars parked already. Apparently that was going to be a hell of a party.

It was still early in the afternoon and they had time plenty of time to get ready, so they went on a little city tour before heading to the hotel. At night they met at the lobby, all wearing white and beige outfits, because it was a light-colors type of party. 

Winn, Eve and Alex were already inside and Mike was right next to her. He hesitantly took her hands and intertwined their fingers and she felt butterflies in her stomach and a wave of excitment go through her entire body. 

They passed through the crowd and he asked her to dance. They danced different types of songs and when they got tired, Kara went to find a table while Mike got their drinks. They were in the middle of the conversation when Alex told them it was almost midnight and they should go outside. 

Mike stood so close to her that she could smell his intoxicating scent. Kara knew she had to do what she wanted to do right in that moment or else she would never have the courage to do it again. 

Someone was doing a countdown from far away and Kara held Mike's hands. They gazed into each other's eyes and it was like they were seeing deep in their souls. Kara's heart was racing by the way he was looking at her. 

When their lips finally touched, their breaths were taken away. She put her hands around his neck to mess around with his hair and he caressed her back with one hand and with the other he pulled her even closer. 

He slowed down the kiss to look at her and she had her eyes closed enjoying the moment, he smiled and took her hands again. Kara opened her eyes and rested her head on his chest and he kissed her hair. 

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that", Mike breathed. 

"I think I have." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah, I've been wanting to feel your lips on mine ever since that night we had that friends marathon and you were that close to me." 

"Really? Why didn't you say anything?" 

"Because I didn't want to ruin our growing friendship and I didn't know how you felt about me." 

"We're both such idiots," he chuckled. He looked at her again and said, "I was feeling the same way, Kara, but I was afraid to scare you off." 

"Well, you don't have to be afraid anymore. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." She smiled and tiptoed on her feet to be closer to him. He brushed his nose gently against hers and hold her waist even tighter. She looked up at him with a grin. She put her arms on his neck again and he leaned into her mouth and lips. And so they kissed under the starry sky and the beauty of the colorful fireworks. 

_"There's truly nothing better to start a new year than this,"_ Kara thought to herself.


End file.
